The 39 Clues Google Plus
by AmyCahillfan
Summary: The Cahills have found out about Google Plus! Hularious stuff happens even when they are not talking face to face! What will happen? CAUTION: I stink at summaries.
1. 39 Clues Google Plus Starts

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Amy Cahill **has joined +Google.

_Ian Kabra, Sinead Starling, and 153 other people like this._

Comments:

**Sinead Starling:** Great, Amy! You should get Evan to join too.

**Ian Kabra:** Who is this Evan?

**Amy Cahill: **None of your business.

* * *

**Evan Tolliver **has joined +Google.

_Amy Cahill and Sinead Starling like this._

_Ian Kabra and 3 people dislike this._

Comments:

**Ian Kabra:** Who are you? Correction: What are you?-.-

**Amy Cahill:** Evan's my boyfriend.

**Evan Tolliver: **Yeah.

**Ian Kabra:** Amy, you never told me you had a boyfriend!

**Amy Cahill:** I didn't, because I don't want you to be 'jealous'.

**Ian Kabra: **I'M NOT JEALOUS!

**Amy Cahill: **Oh yes you are!

* * *

**Amy Cahill** broke up with Evan Tolliver.

_Ian Kabra, Dan Cahill, Hamilton Holt, Jonah Wizard, and 5,968 other people like this._

Comments:

_No Comments._

* * *

**Dan Cahill **bought a huge Nerf gun to shoot at Natalie Kabra.

_Hamilton Holt, Reagon Holt, Madison Holt, Jonah Wizard, and 2 other people like this._

_Natalie Kabra dislikes this._

Comment:

**Dan Cahill: **Just wait, Natalie Cobra!

**Natalie Kabra: **Shut up, Daniel, and I'm not a cobra.

**Dan Cahill: **I'm Dan, not Daniel, _Cobra_!

* * *

**Sinead Starling **fixed a computer in 5 minutes.

_Amy Cahill, Hamilton Holt, and 33 other people like this._

Comments:

**Sinead Starling:** My new record!

**Amy Cahill:** Great!

* * *

**This one is sort of short but the next one will be longer!**


	2. Teletubbies,Bob the Builder,Nat the Cat

**I don't own _Teletubbies _or _Bob the Builder_ or the 39 Clues. Oh, and I got the idea of _Teletubbies_ from my friend and _Bob the Builder_ from my dad. :P**

* * *

**Dan Cahill **bought a new _Teletubbies_ and _Bob the Builder _video at _Toy R Us_.

_Hamilton Holt, Jonah Wizard, Reagon Holt, Madison Holt, Ian Kabra, and 6,674 other people like this._

_Fiske Cahill dislikes this._

Comments:

**Fiske Cahill:** DAN, STOP WATCHING THOSE VIDEOS! NO ONE UNDER 3 LIKES THOSE!

**Dan Cahill: **But, they're cool! :'(

**Natalie Kabra:** Awww, baby Dan is going to cry! *snickers*

**Jonah Wizard: **Yore always livin' in the past, yo.

**Natalie Kabra: **Dan is in love with Teletubbies!

**Dan Cahill: **Shut up, Natalie Cobra! X-(

* * *

**Ian Kabra **asks why did Amy and Evan break up?

_Hamilton Holt, Jonah Wizard, and 547 other people like this._

Comments:

**Amy Cahill:** Because we found out that he was a Vesper.

**Ian Kabra: **Oh.

**Dan Cahill:** And because she found out that her heart belonged to Ian Cobra!

**Amy Cahill:** Shut up, Dan!

* * *

**Dan Cahill** hacked into Natalie Kabra's +Google and changed her name into Nat the Cat Cobra.

_Hamilton Holt, Madison Holt, Reagon Holt, Jonah Wizard, and 5 other people like this._

_Nat the Cat Cobra dislikes this._

Comments:

_No Comments._

* * *

_**Note from +Google:**_

_**Dan Cahill lost his account because Nat the Cat Cobra reported abuse on him. He: **_

_was found hacking into other people's accounts. _

Comments:

**Jonah Wizard:** Yo, that's not cool, man.

**Hamilton Holt: **I'm never going to do that.

* * *

**Nat the Cat Cobra** doesn't know how to change her name back.

_Jonah Wizard, Hamilton Holt, Reagon Holt, Madison Holt, and 123,429 other people like this._

Comments:

**Hamilton Holt:** Hello, Nat the Cat Cobra! *snickers*

**Reagon Holt: **Goodbye, Nat the Cat Cobra!

**Madison Holt:** Nat the Cat Cobra, Nat the Cat Cobra!

**Nat the Cat Cobra:** Shut up, you peasant!

* * *

**Natalie Kabra** changed her name back to normal.

_Amy Cahill and Ian Kabra like this._

_Hamilton Holt, Reagon Holt, Madison Holt, Jonah Wizard, and 4,646,434,968 other people dislike this._

Comments:

**Ian Kabra:** Good job!

**Amy Cahill:** Sorry about my brother, but he deserves that he lost his account.

**Natalie Kabra: **I know.

* * *

**Super Ninja** has joined +Google.

_Hamilton Holt likes this._

_Natalie Kabra dislikes this._

Comments:

_No Comments._

* * *

**Super Ninja **is actually Dan Cahill.

Comments:

**Ian Kabra:** Oh.

**Hamilton Holt:** You never knew that?

**Ian Kabra:** No, I didn't

* * *

_**Note from +Google:**_

_**Super Ninja lost his account because Natalie Kabra reported abuse on him. He: **_

_is really annoying! _

Comments:

**Natalie Kabra:** I'm just going to keep doing that until he gives up on making new accounts.

**Hamilton Holt:** …creeeeeppy!

* * *

**There will be more chapters soon!**


	3. Why abuse on me? From Dan

**I'm back! Here's Chapter 3! enjoy!**

* * *

**Ninja Sensei** has joined +Google

_Hamilton Holt, Jonah Wizard, and 35 other people like this._

_Natalie Kabra dislikes this._

Comments:

**Natalie Kabra:** I'm going to report abuse on you again, Dan.

**Ninja Sensei:** Don't. You. Dare.

**Hamilton Holt:** For real, Natalie? You've already done it twice.

**Natalie Kabra:** Yes, for real, you peasant.

**Ninja Sensei:** NNOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Ninja Sensei** begs Natalie Kabra to not report abuse on him.

_49,549,249 people dislike this._

Comments:

**Ninja Sensei:** Why do so many people like Natalie the Cobra to report abuse on me?

**Natalie Kabra: **I'll tell you. They think it's funny, and it's Kabra, not Cobra, you idiot.

**Ninja Sensei:** But it's not, Cobra!

**Natalie Kabra:** They think it's funny, and I'm going to keep on doing it.

* * *

_**Note from +Google:**_

_**Ninja Sensei lost his account because Natalie Kabra reported abuse on him. He: **_

_No reason. It's just funny. _

Comments:

**Hamilton Holt:** It _is_ funny! sorta…

**Jonah Wizard: ** :)

**Reagon Holt: ** :)

**Madison Holt:** :)

**Sinead Starling: **:l

**Amy Cahill:** :l :(

**Natalie Kabra: **:)

**Ian Kabra: **:l

* * *

**Superb Ninja** has joined +Google

_Hamilton Holt, Jonah Wizard, and 53,123 other people like this._

_Natalie Kabra dislikes this._

Comments:

**Natalie Kabra:** So you want me to report abuse on you again?

**Superb Ninja:** DON'T! PLEASE!

**Natalie Kabra: **hmmm…..

**Superb Ninja:** please! *desperate*

* * *

**Natalie Kabra** decides to let Superb Ninja live if he tells her his account password.

_1,246,564,256,755,568,245 people like this._

_Superb Ninja dislikes this._

Comments:

**Superb Ninja:** Ugh.. fine!

**Natalie Kabra:** Then what is it?

**Superb Ninja:** It's: ihatenatcobra

**Natalie Kabra:** … Fine. I'll spare you.

* * *

**Superb Ninja** changed his password so that Natalie Kabra wouldn't hack into his account.

_546,543,215 people dislike this._

Comments:

_No Comments_

* * *

_**Note from +Google:**_

_**Superb Ninja lost his account because Natalie Kabra reported abuse on him. He: **_

_is a jerk and a git. _

Comments:

**Amy Cahill:** wow…

**Hamilton Holt:** wow…

* * *

**Poor Dan **has joined +Google.

_57,646,537 people like this._

Comments:

**Poor Dan:** Don't abuse me! Please!

**Natalie Kabra:** I'll think about it…. *sly smile*

* * *

**I hope you like it!**


	4. Revenge from Don'tReportAbuseOnMeFromDan

**Fourth Chapter is out! :)**

* * *

**Ian Kabra** suggests that Amy Cahill do to Evan Tolliver what Natalie Kabra did to Dan Cahill.

_Jonah Wizard, Hamilton Holt, and 265,231,534 other people like this._

Comments:

**Amy Cahill:** Thanks, Ian.

**Ian Kabra:** Your welcome, love.

**Amy Cahill:** Don't call me that!

* * *

_**Note From +Google:**_

_**Evan Tolliver lost his account because Amy Cahill reported abuse on him. He:**_

_was dating someone else secretly! :(_

Comments:

**Ian Kabra:** That was great! :)

**Amy Cahill:** Thanks!

**Jonah Wizard:** …wow

* * *

**Poor Dan** really begs for Natalie Kabra to spare his account.

_Jonah Wizard, Hamilton Holt, and 43,654,622,435 other people like this._

_Natalie Kabra dislikes this._

Comments:

**Poor Dan:** Please!

**Natalie Kabra:** I'm not going to answer you. I like keeping you in suspense.

**Poor Dan:** …

* * *

**Phoenix Wizard** has joined +Google.

_Jonah Wizard and 586 other people like this._

Comments:

**Jonah Wizard:** Welcome, yo!

**Phoenix Wizard: **:)

* * *

_**Note From +Google:**_

_**Poor Dan lost his account because Natalie Kabra reported abuse on him. He:**_

_Nothing! :)_

Comments:

**Phoenix Wizard:** Do they always do that?

**Hamilton Holt:** Yeah. Natalie has report abuse on Dan for a total of 5 times already.

**Phoenix Wizard:** Wow… creepy

* * *

**Don'tReportAbuseOnMeFromDan** has joined +Google.

Comments:

_No Comments._

* * *

_**Note From +Google:**_

_**Natalie Kabra lost her account because Don'tReportAbuseOnMeFromDan reported abuse on her. She:**_

_kept on reporting abuse on ME! And this is just revenge. -.-_

Comments:

**Amy Cahill:** Dan….

**Ian Kabra:** ….

**Jonah Wizard:** …w.o.w…

**Don'tReportAbuseOnMeFromDan:** What!

* * *

**_PLEASE__ REVIEW!_**


	5. Consequences for Jerky Git

**Fifth Chapter!**

* * *

**Girly Prada Girl **has joined +Google.

_Ian Kabra and 3 other people like this._

_Don'tReportAbuseOnMeFromDan dislikes this._

Comments:

**Girly Prada Girl:** You are going to suffer from consequences soon, Daniel.

**Don'tReportAbuseOnMeFromDan:** Like what, Cobra? And my name is Dan!

**Girly Prada Girl: **You will see…_soon_…and my name isn't Cobra, it's Kabra.

* * *

**Girly Prada Girl** hired a computer nerd to somehow make her account undeletable.

_Ian Kabra, Amy Cahill, and 53,676 other people like this._

_Don'tReportAbuseOnMeFromDan dislikes this._

Comments:

**Don'tReportAbuseOnMeFromDan:** grr….

**Amy Cahill:** :)

* * *

**Girly Prada Girl **hacked into Don'tReportAbuseOnMeFromDan's and changed his name into Jerky Git.

_Ian Kabra and 14,687,645 other people like this._

_Jerky Git dislikes this._

Comments:

_No Comments._

* * *

_**Note From +Google:**_

_**Girly Prada Girl lost her account because Jerky Git reported abuse on her. She:**_

_changed my name into Jerky Git._

Comments:

**Hamilton Holt: **I thought that she made her account undeletable…

**Phoenix Wizard:** Yeah…

**Amy Cahill:** I don't know.

**Ian Kabra:** …

**Girly Prada Girl: **I'm still here, and yes, I made my account undeletable, so it didn't work on me… :)

**Jerky Git: **Ugh…I thought I got rid of you, Cobra.

**Girly Prada Girl:** It's Kabra, git, and you'll _NEVER_ get rid of me!

* * *

_**Note From +Google:**_

_**There was failure to delete Girly Prada Girl's account.**_

Comments:

**Ian Kabra: ***smirks*

**Amy Cahill: **:)

**Jerky Git: **Ugh…

**Hamilton Holt:** Cool!

**Phoenix Wizard:** …

**Jonah Wizard: **Crazy, yo…

* * *

_**Note From +Google:**_

_**Jerky Git lost his account because he reported abuse on himself. He:**_

_I don't know how to change my name back, so I did this! Not that I'm crazy or anything! :(_

Comments:

**Amy Cahill:** …

**Ian Kabra:** …

**Hamilton Holt:** …

**Sinead Starling:** …I haven't been checking my +Google and everything's ending up like this…

**Reagon Holt:** …

**Madison Holt:** …

**Jonah Wizard: **…

**Phoenix Wizard: **…crazy…

* * *

**Ted Starling** has joined +Google.

_Sinead Starling likes this._

Comments:

**Sinead Starling:** :)

* * *

**Ned Starling **has joined +Google.

_Sinead Starling and Ted Starling like this_

Comments:

**Sinead Starling:** :)

**Ned Starling: **:)

* * *

**Ninja Dan** has joined +Google

_Amy Cahill, Hamilton Holt, Jonah Wizard, Phoenix Wizard like this_

_Girl Prada Girl dislikes this._

Comments:

**Girly Prada Girl:** Ugh…

* * *

_**Note From +Google:**_

_**Ninja Dan lost his account because Girly Prada Girl reported abused on him. He:**_

_is stupid._

Comments:

**Ted Starling:** …

**Ned Starling:** …

**Hamilton Holt: **More than 5 times already! New record! :)


	6. Amy's Date and other Wacky Stuff

**Sixth Chapter!**

* * *

**StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n! **has joined +Google

_Hamilton Holt, Jonah Wizard, Ned Starling, Ted Starling, and 159 other people like this._

_Girly Prada Girl dislikes this._

Comments:

_No Comments._

* * *

**Amy Cahill **suggests that StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n! and Girly Prada Girl stop reporting abuse on each other.

_Ian Kabra, Sinead Starling, and 15 other people like this._

_StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n! and Girl Prada Girl dislike this._

Comments:

**Girly Prada Girl:** Why?

**Amy Cahill:** Because I think you've done enough revenge on him already.

**StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n!: **Yeah, Cobra!

**Girly Prada Girl:** IT'S KABRA! And let me just do it one last time.

* * *

**StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n! **kidnapped the computer nerd that helped Girly Prada Girl and made him make his account undeletable _and_ not hack able.

_1,524,356,125,622,465,135,216 people dislike this._

Comments:

**StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n!:** Why does everybody likes Natalie more than me? :(

**Girly Prada Girl:** Ha-Ha!

* * *

**StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n!** hacked into Girly Prada Girl's account and changed her name into I'm Mean.

_2,362 people like this._

_I'm Mean dislikes this._

Comments:

_No Comments._

* * *

**I'm Mean** changed her name into Natalie.

_StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n! dislikes this._

Comments:

**StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n!:** Ugh…

* * *

**Ian Kabra** asks Amy Cahill if she wants to go and watch a movie with him.

_25,165,435,432,198,515 people like this._

Comments:

**Amy Cahill:** Sure…

**Ian Kabra:** How about tonight at 7:00?

**Amy Cahill: **Ok…

**Natalie:** Amy, I'll help you get ready!

**Amy Cahill:** …No, it's ok…

**Natalie: **I'll meet you at 6:00 at your mansion! Bye!

**Amy Cahill:** Natalie – Oh no…

**Sinead Starling:** Don't worry, Amy. Have fun, lovebirds!

* * *

**Sinead Starling **asks how did the date go?

_153 people like this._

Comments:

**Amy Cahill: **Pretty well…And it's not a date! It's just watching a movie!

**Ian Kabra:** Everything went well except for ONE thing…

**Amy Cahill:** Dan and Natalie were spying on us.

**StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n!:** They were soooo romantic!

**Amy Cahill: **Shut up, Dweeb! :(

* * *

**In my opinion, this chapter isn't as funny as the ones before… but please review! And the about word StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n!, I don't know why it has a space between the A and the N... so don't ask me...**


	7. New People and Amy's New Boyfriend! Ah!

**Hi! Sorry for not updating in a long time. I made a mistake during my violin concert, and my mom sorta got mad, so yeah, I got kind of grounded, but now it's alright. :P**

* * *

**Alistair Oh** has joined +Google.

_156 people like this._

_234 people dislike this._

Comments:

**Hamilton Holt:** Hi.

**Sinead Starling:** Hi.

**Ted Starling:** Hi.

**Ned Starling:** Hi.

**StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n!:** Hi.

**Amy Cahill:** Hi.

**Jonah Wizard:** Yo.

**Reagon Holt:** Hi.

**Madison Holt:** Hi.

**Ian Kabra:** Hi.

**Natalie:** Hi, peasant.

**Alistair Oh:** Why does Dan have such a name?

**StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n!:** A warning to the Cobra… -.-

**Natalie:** It's Kabra! :(

* * *

**Amy Cahill**'s bedroom window was broken by Evan Tolliver the maniac yesterday.

_135,454,684,321,357 people dislike this._

Comments:

**StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n!:** He was insane, man. He just barged in, screaming like a girl, "Take me back, Amy!" And of course Amy slapped him and threw him out of the house.

**Ian Kabra: **Wow…

**Hamilton Holt:** Crazy…

**Natalie:** …

**Jonah Wizard: **That was not cool, yo.

* * *

**Nellie Gomez** has joined +Google.

_Amy Cahill, StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n!, and 265 other people like this._

Comments:

**StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n!: **Welcome to our craziness, Nellie.

**Nellie Gomez:** Can I ask why you have that weird name? -.-

**StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n!: **Ugh! You are the 2nd person asking this already!

**Nellie Gomez: **Please…

**StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n!: **A warning to the Cobra…

**Natalie:** Which I won't listen to, and my name is Kabra, not Cobra! You jerk!

* * *

**StopReportingAbuseOnMeFromDa n!** changed his name into Superb Dan.

Comments:

_No Comments._

* * *

**Ian Kabra** asks Amy Cahill: Do you want to eb my flerndrgii?

_Superb Dan and Natalie dislike this._

Comments:

**Amy Cahill: **Sure.

**Superb Dan:** What does it mean anyways?

**Natalie: **Yeah…

* * *

**Superb Dan **decoded Ian Kabra's message. It was: Do you want to be my girlfriend? No! AMY SAID YES! AHH!

Comments:

_No Comments._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Sorry!

**School started so I won't be writing that often, so you'll need patience to read the story! Sorry!**


	9. Finally! A Peaceful Day! Sort of

**I AM BACK! Anyways, I'll be writing more because Fall Break/10-10 Break is coming up!**

* * *

**Evan T. **has joined +Google.

_Amy Cahill, Ian Kabra, and 53,413,865,255,682,124 other people dislike this._

Comments:

**Amy Cahill: **Gosh…

* * *

_**Note from +Google:**_

_**Evan T. lost his account because Amy Cahill reported abuse on her. He:**_

_broke my bedroom window._

Comments:

**Ian Kabra: **:)

**Hamilton Holt: **:)

**Superb Dan:** …You're copying Natalie and me…

**Amy Cahill: **Ohhhhhh…you and _Natalie_…

**Superb Dan: **Shut up, Amy!

* * *

**Alistair Oh**'s dog hit a truck.

_Ian Kabra and Natalie like this._

_Amy Cahill, Superb Dan, Sinead Starling, and 16,595 other people dislike this._

Comments:

**Amy Cahill:** Is she alright?

**Alistair Oh: **She is. The truck isn't.

**Superb Dan: **Then what happened to the truck?

**Alistair Oh: **The truck earned a huge dent from Buffy…

**Ian Kabra: **…

**Natalie: **…

* * *

**Superb Dan **feels like killing himself.

_Natalie and 135,616,745,158 other people like this._

Comments:

**Ian Kabra: **Why?

**Jonah Wizard: **Yeah, yo, why?

**Amy Cahill: **I'll help him tell you why. He failed his math test, and he's making a big deal out of it.

**Superb Dan:** Ugh…

**Sinead Starling: **I'm helping him study.

**Superb Dan: **More like MAKING me study…

**Sinead Starling: **:(

**Hamilton Holt: **What did he get on his math test anyways?

**Amy Cahill: **10%

**Natalie:** 10% wrong or 10% correct?

**Superb Dan: **What do you think?

**Ian Kabra: **Um… 10% correct? Is that right, Daniel?

**Superb Dan: **…I'm not Daniel, I'm Dan… And you're…right…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…Soon...I hope…**


	10. Craziness!

**For the first part, where Isabel joins +Google and Amy reporting abuse on her, I'm giving credit to bookwormhk1, suggested me to do that.**

* * *

**Isabel Kabra** has joined +Google

_Ian Kabra, Amy Cahill, and 146,353,432,432,434,578,635,625,345,234,568 people dislike this._

Comments:

**Amy Cahill:** ...

**Superb Dan:** ...

**Ian Kabra:** ...

**Natalie**: Mum, do you even know how to use a computer?

* * *

_**Note from +Google:**_

_**Isabel Kabra has lost her account because Amy Cahill reported abuse on her. She:**_

_Tried to kill me, my brother, Ian, Natalie, most of the Cahill family, and Saladin._

Comments:

**Ian Kabra: **Wow…

**Amy Cahill: **she deserves it.

**Superb Dan: **wowww…

**Amy Cahill: **SHUT UP.

**Sinead Starling: **Good job, Amy, and Dan, you still have 50 math problems to finish. Go back to work!

**Superb Dan: **Ugh….

* * *

**Vikram Kabra **has joined +Google.

_Ian Kabra dislikes this._

* * *

_**Note from +Google:**_

_**Vikram Kabra lost his account because Ian Kabra reported abuse on him. He:**_

_I just don't want him in +Google._

Comments:

**Amy Cahill: **…

**Superb Dan: **…

**Hamilton Holt: **…

**Sinead Starling: **…

**Alistair Oh: **…

**Ned Starling: **…

**Ted Starling: **…

**Nellie Gomez: **…

**Jonah Wizard: **…

**Phoenix Wizard: **What the…

**Natalie: **…

**Ian Kabra: **What?! :(

* * *

**Superb Dan **is happy.

_232,654,835,981,251,813 people dislike this._

Comments:

**Superb Dan:** Why do people hate me so much? :(

**Hamilton Holt: **Why are you happy?

**Amy Cahill: **He misread his test score, probably.

**Ian Kabra: **What was it?

**Sinead Starling:** 11% correct…

**Superb Dan: **I know that…I'm happy because I improved by 1%! Hahaha ;)

**Natalie: **Such a stupid git…

**Superb Dan: **Hey!

* * *

_**Note from +Google:**_

_**Natalie lost her account because Superb Dan reported abuse on her. She:**_

_called me a stupid git._

Comments:

**Ian Kabra: **…

**Natalie: **Hey, Dan the stupid git, you probably forgot that my account is undeletable.

**Superb Dan:** Ugh…I'M NOT A STUPID GIT! YOU ARE!

**Natalie: **NO, YOU ARE! :(

**Sinead Starling: **SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!

**Natalie: **...

**Superb Dan: **...

* * *

_**Note from +Google:**_

_**There was failure to delete Natalie's account.**_

Comments:

**Natalie: **Tat-ta, loser!

**Superb Dan: **… :(


	11. Ian Goes Nuts

**Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time! :( Homework is stupid…**

* * *

**Alistair Oh** updated a few pictures of Ian Kabra after he got bitten by Buffy (during the clue hunt…).

_Superb Dan, Hamilton Holt, Reagon Holt, Madison Holt, and 5,195,168,123 other people like this._

_Ian Kabra dislikes this._

Comments:

**Ian Kabra: **Why did you do that, you peasant? -.-

**Alistair Oh:** I was looking through pictures in my camera, and I found some pictures of you with your ripped trousers.

**Ian Kabra: **I'll sue… I'LL SUE YOU AND THE WHOLE OF KOREA… AND YOUR DOG.

**Superb Dan: **Great job, Alistair…. By the way…. Do you have a video of Ian at that time? Post it… if you do...

**Ian Kabra: **I'LL SUE BOTH OF YOU…..AND KOREA….AND THE IDIOTIC DOG….

**Amy Cahill: **…

**Sinead Starling: **…

**Hamilton Holt: **:D Man… they're funny…. :D

**Natalie: **Alistair… get rid of this post….you're ruining our reputation.

**Alistair Oh: **As long as I'm not ruining mine…

* * *

_**Note From +Google:**_

_**Alistair Oh lost his account because Ian Kabra reported abuse on him. He:**_

_I'LL SUE…REALLY I'LL SUE YOU AND YOUR DOG AND KOREA AND DAN FOR SURE….I'LL SUE…_

Comments:

**Hamilton Holt: **He's lost his mind.

**Ian Kabra: **HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT…I'LL SUE YOU AS WELL…

**Hamilton Holt: **Oh…I'm so scared….. I'm so scared that I'm snorting out of laughter already! :D *snickers*

**Ian Kabra: **I'LL SUE YOU TOMORROW…

**Amy Cahill: **Calm down, Ian…

**Super Dan: **O.O wow…

**Natalie: **Don't worry. I'll just lock him in his room tonight… He'll calm down…He always does…

* * *

**Natalie** locked Ian Kabra is his bedroom for two nights already, and it still doesn't work! What am I going to do?

_65,419,631 people like this._

Comments:

**Amy Cahill: **…

**Sinead Starling: **…

**Hamilton Holt: **…

**Superb Dan: **…O.O

**Ian Kabra: **I'LL SU-

**Natalie: **I just cut off his computer cord.

**Natalie:** I'LL SUE! ALISTAIR AND DAN AND THAT STUPID DOG AND HAMILTON…

**Natalie:** That was Ian…. Sorry…. He pushed me aside and typed that….

**Natalie: **FOR SURE….WAIT UNTIL NATALIE UNLOCKS THE FRONT DOOR….I'M GOING TO SOMEHOW GET TO THE LAWYER'S HOUSE…CAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE A CAR…

**Natalie: **You can probably…tell that that was Ian… he's clearly lost his mind…he's talking like a peasant…

**Amy Cahill: **… I'm going to your house to see if I can calm him down…

**Natalie: **I'LL SUE! ASDLFJAS;DLKFJA;LSDFJ…

**Natalie: **Ian, shut up!

**Jonah Wizard: **Yo man… That's not cool… Da wiz has never seen the Cobra lose his mind and go crazy before…

**Hamilton Holt: **Me neither…..

**Reagon Holt: **O.O

**Madison Holt: **O.O

**Superb Dan: **Don't let me get near that Cobra…he's crazy…and nuts…

**Natalie: **ALSDKFJA;SLDKJ;RIH;ALSDKALRW- That was Ian! Save me!

* * *

**I'm really sorry that this one is a short chapter.. but I will update soon(hopefully)...**


	12. Ian is REALLY CRAZY!

**From now on, don't trust me when I say that I'll update soon… homework should be punished, though…and this is probably the shortest chapter in this story, but ... yeah... homework SHOULD BE PUNISHED MWAHAHAHAHAHA...**

* * *

**Ian Kabra** so….. happy… o.o

_Amy Cahill likes this._

_16,216,516,213,516,513,215,165,132 people dislike this._

Comments:

**Superb Dan: **What happened?

**Hamilton Holt: **Yeah… what happened?

**Reagon Holt: **TELL US…

**Madison Holt: **YEAH….. TELL US OR ELSE…

**Ian Kabra: **eeee…. Butterflies are dancing… eeee…

**Sinead Starling: **…

**Jonah Wizard: **Da cobra is _craaaaaazy_…

**Ian Kabra: **eeee…

**Ned Starling: **Natalie, what happened when Amy went over to your house?

**Natalie: **…. Too bad, Ekat. We're not going to tell… unless Ian is crazy enough to forget the promise he made…

**Amy Cahill: **… Ian…you won't tell…or…will you? -.-

**Ian Kabra: **…eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

**Superb Dan: **I think he has mental problems…

**Ian Kabra: **I know right?

**Superb Dan: **O.O


	13. Ian Kabra DETESTS Justin Bieber

**Hi…**

* * *

**Ian Kabra **eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Comments:

_No Comments._

* * *

**Natalie **just slapped Ian's face.

_Superb Dan and 56,873,418,765,465,465,465 other people like this._

Comments:

**Ian Kabra: **Ouch… Why would you even think of hitting your own dear brother? -.-

**Natalie: **Good… You're back to normal.

**Ian Kabra: **Back to wha- Ooohhhh… :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

**Natalie: **….. O.O Don't start talking like a peasant anymore. I've had enough of your peasant talk.

**Amy Cahill: **I think he's having a hard time keeping the secret….

**Ian Kabra: **:D :D :D :D :D :D :D eee…

**Superb Dan: **O.O

**Jonah Wizard: **Dat cobra is freaking meh out… O.O

**Natalie: **Shut up, you Janus. -.-

* * *

**Natalie **just slapped Ian's face AGAIN…

_Super Dan and 46,767,346,747,464,595,111,301,406 other people like this._

Comments:

**Superb Dan: **This is, like, the only time I would say 'Good Job' to you, Natalie. :D

**Natalie: **-.-

* * *

**Amy Cahill **Ugh… Fine, Ian, you can tell… -.-

_Hamilton Holt, Reagon Holt, Madison Holt, Jonah Wizard, Sinead Starling, Ned Starling, Ted Starling, Natalie, Superb Dan, Nellie Gomez, and 9,549,560 other people like this._

Comments:

**Ian Kabra: **D :D :D Ami cam to m hose an I wes in te livng rom and she ceme and se tod me to cam don ad shu p. i didnt listn a…. eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

**Nellie Gomez: **…typos…

**Natalie: **Ugh… TRANSLATION: Amy came to my house and I was in the living room and she came and she told me to calm down and shut up. I didn't listen and… eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. That was what Ian meant to say. I'll leave the rest to Amy to finish… *smirk*

**Amy Cahill: **And the-

**Ian Kabra: **se ksd m an so hapy!11

**Natalie: **Huh… TRANSLATION: she kissed me and so happy!

**Jonah Wizard: **O.O

**Hamilton Holt: **O.O

**Reagon Holt: **O.O

**Madison Holt: **O.O

**Superb Dan: **O.o AGHGAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHAGHAGH MY SISTER KISSED A COBRA MY SISTER KISSED A COBRA MY SISTER KISSED A COBRA MY SISTER KISSED A COBRA

**Nellie Gomez: **SHUT UP DAN. Congrats to you, Amy. You kissed your boyfriend for the FIRST time… :D

**Amy Cahill: **O/v/O

* * *

**Superb Dan **is preparing himself to attack Amy's boyfriend.

_Amy Cahill and Natalie dislike this._

_Hamilton Holt, Reagon Holt, Madison Holt, and 2,681,562 other people like this._

Comments:

**Nellie Gomez: **Dude…

* * *

**Alistair O. **has joined +Google.

Comments:

_No Comments._

* * *

**Alistair O. **has tons of burritos to give to the Cahill family.

_Amy Cahill, Ian Kabra, Natalie, Superb Dan, Nellie Gomez, Hamilton Holt, Reagon Holt, Madison Holt, Jonah Wizard, and 1,359,646,764,358,427,861 other people dislike this._

_1 person likes this._

Comments:

**Superb Dan: **LOCK YOUR DOORS, EVERYONE, FOR ALISTAIR THE DEVIL IS ABOUT TO BARGE IN WITH BURRITOS! Especially you, Ian, 'cause he might bring BUFFY with him…..

**Ian Kabra: **-.-

* * *

**Justin Bieber** has joined +Google plus.

_Amy Cahill and 85,652,435,636,224,763,546,216,356,568,638,536,864,565,678,546,356,867,674 other people like this._

Comments:

_No Comments._

* * *

**_Note from +Google:_**

**_Justin Bieber lost his account because Ian Kabra reported abuse on him. He:_**

_I hate him._

Comments:

**Superb Dan: **O.O


End file.
